Twenty More Minutes
by Nix1978
Summary: A little short idea for a scene in the 200th episode when Paget returns in Season 9


**Paget is back for episode 200 and it's going to be a JJ episode flashing back to Season 6. So, here's an idea for a little scene... remember this is Season 6, JJ is at the Pentagon and it's before the Doyle saga.**

The cell rang out on the bedside table. She would have ignored it had it not been for the vibration on the dark wood that just simply irritated her. She reached over with a gruff sigh and grabbed for the phone, frowning in confusion as she saw the name on the screen.

"JJ?" She said a little breathlessly.

"_Emily? You ok?"_

"Yeah." She uttered brushing a lock of wayward hair from her face, "I'm fine. Just.. er."

"_Are you sleeping?"_

A beat passed before she answered. "No. I'm just getting an early night."

"_Oh Em. I'm sorry."_ There was a pause as the blond looked at her watch, "_But it's only just gone nine."_

"Has it?"

"_Yes. Anyway, I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow."_

Emily could hear a worried tone to her friend's voice that concerned her.

"No JJ. It's fine. What's up?"

"_I just needed to talk to you about something."_

"What is it?"

"_Not on the phone. In person."_

Emily sat up and pulled the bed sheet up to cover her naked body, "Something's wrong." She stated.

"_Yeah."_ Said the soft voice at the other end of the line quietly.

"You wanna come round?"

"_Do you mind?"_

Emily looked to her side where Morgan lay next to her, propped up on one elbow, staring at her. The look of impatience and frustration had turned to one of concern. She reached over and gently brushed the side of his face with one hand and gave a sweet, small smile. "No. It's fine JJ." She said softly, "Come over."

"_Thanks Em. I'll be over soon."_

"Ok."

As she cut the call and placed the cell back down, she scrunched up her face and looked at him regretfully.

"JJ's coming round" He stated unimpressed, with the look of a child who just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Is JJ ok?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's bad."

"You think it's Will?"

"No idea. But she really needed to talk. I could tell."

He sighed and let out a long breath. "Ok."

She leant forward and cupped his face in her hands, placing a long kiss on his lips. As she opened her eyes she saw him staring at her with a big smile.

She sighed herself, then pressed her lips together, patting his thigh, "Sorry buddy, but you gotta go."

"Oh c'mon." He groaned. "How often do we get to.."

"You know you can't stop if JJ's coming." She interrupted.

He shook his head with a dipped brow. "This sucks." He said.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." She smirked with a raised brow.

His eyes narrowed and then he looked her up and down.

"What?" She said.

"I'm just thinking of all the ways you can make this up to me."

She chuckled and then placed both her hands on his built chest giving a gentle push, "C'mon."

He was about to move when her cell vibrated again. She reached over to pick it up and read the message.

"What?" Morgan asked seeing her eyes widen at the text message.

"It's JJ." She said looking up to him.

"And?" He shrugged

"She says, '_tell Morgan to stay. I want his opinion too_'."

He smiled widely, "Looks like we've been rumbled Agent Prentiss."

She swallowed, a sudden panic flushing her face of any color, "You think everyone knows?"

He shrugged again and stared her intently.

"What now?" She said.

He got on all fours and crawled back towards her, grasping the edge of the single sheet that covered her and slowly peeled it away.

"What are you doing?" She smirked.

"It'll take JJ at least thirty minutes to get here." He said, pressing his lips to hers. "You've got some making up to do, remember?" He mumbled in to her.

"But you didn't go anywhere." She half protested, allowing him to pull her body down so she was lay flat on her back.

He didn't answer though. Just let his hands gently trace her skin, up her thighs, on to her stomach and then tease just below her breasts, all without once removing his gaze from her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss as his body pressed against hers.

"Ok." She whispered, "Twenty more minutes."

**I know it was short, but I like writing these little scenes... let me know your ideas for scenes for Paget's return and I'll happily write them.**


End file.
